


To the End

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had seen all from the beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenaz/gifts).



> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Written for kenazfiction.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

I had seen all from the beginning, amazed, hoping that those were just childish games between grown men, despite the loud, irate words, but then they had pulled their swords, we had pulled ours, the women ran for their children, away from the slaughter, and I stood there, on the hill, not knowing what to do.

I could not fight, I had no weapons, nor did I know how to use them. I could not run back to the lighthouse and signal our Noldo kin for help. There was nothing I could do, but watch to the end, silent, impotent.

 _Finis_  
_May 2005_  


End file.
